


got it goin' on

by mayfriend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (basically), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Gen, MILF!Dick, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Dick Week 2020, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, You decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfriend/pseuds/mayfriend
Summary: Grayson is, admittedly, a very attractive omega.His scent is unsuppressed as a civilian, and as such many alphas and betas alike take it as an invitation, along with his uncollared neck and his sunny disposition. Truly, Damian is unsure how Grayson survived before he came along; it feels like Damian has to scare off several overly familiar strangers every time they go out together in public.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 545
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	got it goin' on

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Multiple Alphas/Partners, **Milf!Dick** , Lovesick
> 
> For Lauren, the bitch.

Damian’s experience with parent-teacher relations has generally been that when Damian had mastered a subject, his mother came in and told him to kill his tutor. This is not apparently the case with the American education system. 

“It’s just a chat with your teachers,” Grayson explains when Damian broaches the topic after his teachers kept on asking him to check with his guardian about timeslots, “To make sure you’re settling in well, making friends, applying yourself - stuff like that. And if you’re struggling, we can figure out how to help-”

“I am not,” Damian states, “so this is wholly unnecessary.”

Nevertheless, Grayson insisted on going, so Damian insisted on accompanying him. He sees this is the correct decision almost as soon as they enter the school hall; Mr Pangborn, the geography teacher and a terrible bore, falls silent in the middle of a sentence, his eyes following Grayson from across the room. Damian glares at him until he averts his eyes. 

Grayson is, admittedly, a very attractive omega. His scent is unsuppressed as a civilian, and as such many alphas and betas alike take it as an invitation, along with his uncollared neck and his sunny disposition. Truly, Damian is unsure how Grayson survived before he came along; it feels like Damian has to scare off several overly familiar strangers every time they go out together in public. It isn’t that Grayson can’t look after himself - quite the contrary is true, in fact - but that Grayson is apparently completely oblivious to the fact that these alphas and betas hold unsavoury interest. He’s completely unaware of their lustful stares and thickening scents, and often when Damian will do his duty and chase them away, he’ll tell them that  _ he’s  _ over sensitive and they were just being friendly. 

Mr Pangborn is a beta, but Damian would bet his entire inheritance that if he wasn’t he’d be able to smell his arousal from across the room. He can smell other scents thickening in interest, even if he doesn’t know who they belong to. 

He’ll learn. And by the time the night is over, they'll have learned an important lesson too. 

Namely, that Grayson is off-limits. 

“Hi,” Grayson is introducing himself to Damian’s art teacher, a young beta woman that takes a moment too long to respond with a similar greeting, betraying her. “I’m Dami’s brother, Dick.”

“Nice to meet you,” she stammers, fumbling with her papers as she sits. “Dami, Dami, Dami-” she looks up, and catches sight of Damian’s murderous expression. “Oh- oh, _Damian_.” She looks between him and Grayson several times, as if one of them will magically change forms before her eyes. She swallows, hard. “Right. Yes.”

Damian grits his teeth, glaring at another student’s father who is staring until he looks away, and resigns himself to a long, long night. 

Grayson, the idiot, beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_mayfriend_) and on [tumblr](http://mayfriend.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
